Secangkir Kopi
by gyurachi
Summary: Tsukishima bangun terlalu pagi. Minum kopi jadi pilihannya. Tapi kesialan datang, membuat takdir membangunkan Sugawara untuk menemuinya. TsukkiSuga. #CrackPairingCelebration


Hari kedua _training camp, _pukul empat pagi, Tsukishima terbangun.

Pemuda bernama depan Kei itu menguap sebentar, lalu berdiri. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang tidur bersama ini. Keluar untuk menghirup udara segar sebelum latihan neraka dimulai, kelihatannya tidak terlalu buruk, kan?

.

.

.

Tsukishima/Sugawara's fanfiction: #CrackPairingCelebration

**Secangkir Kopi **© gyurachi

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Standard warnings applied.

.

.

.

"Hoam..."

Tidur pukul sebelas malam dan bangun pukul empat pagi jelas membuat Tsukishima terus menguap. Ditambah dengan udara dingin pukul empat pagi, Tsukishima jadi ingin kembali ke kamar dan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya. Tapi...

"Minum yang panas-panas saja, mungkin..."

**. . .**

Sesampainya di mesin yang menyediakan berbagai minuman kaleng, Tsukishima hanya bisa melihat kumpulan kaleng itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Rasanya seperti ia ingin menendang mesin itu sekuat tenaga. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa dia lupa bawa uang?

"Ah—" Pusing, Tsukishima lelah. Padahal niatnya mau santai—dengan menikmati pemandangan sendirian tanpa gangguan anggota timnya sambil minum kopi panas. Tapi yang didapatkannya hanyalah rasa sesak di dada.

_Sakitnya tuh di sini~_

.

.

Suara jangkrik terdengar.

.

.

—Kemudian Tsukishima benar-benar menendang mesin di depannya dengan sangat kencang.

"Aaa—Tsukki jangan menendangnya!"

"Ha?" Tsukishima langsung menengok ke sumber suara, matanya menangkap sosok kepala berwarna abu-abu. Tapi bukannya berhenti, mukanya semakin sewot. Tapi kakinya masih menendang-nendang benda balok yang membuatnya frustrasi setengah mati.

_DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG_

"Kalau kau menendangnya, kau pasti kena sama Daichi—aduh, sudah kubilang jangan ditendang!" Sugawara langsung berlari, menahan kaki Tsukishima. Wajahnya masih setengah mengantuk, mungkin Suga terbangun karena tendangan sakit hati Tsukishima.

"Tapi, _senpai_, mesin ini menyebalkan,"—Dan Tsukishima memukulnya dengan tangan.

_DUG DUG DUG_

"Haa—" Celaka duabelas, mungkin itu yang ingin Sugawara katakan saat Tsukishima sekarang menggunakan tangannya sebagai senjata. "Tapi tidak harus dipukul, kan!? Tsukishima berhentilaaaah!"

"Tidak."

_DUG DUG DUG_

Tsukishima memukul semakin kencang, detak jantung Sugawara bepacu lebih cepat.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan mesin ini, sih?!"

_DUG—_

Pemuda jangkung itu berhenti. Dia langsung menatap Sugawara, dan yang dilihat hanya bisa tersenyum garing bercampur agak takut. Karena—_the hell_, wajah Tsukishima yang kurang tidur itu satu tingkat lebih seram daripada senyum Kageyama. Serius.

"_Senpai_, apa kau bisa buat kopi?"

"... Hah?"

**. . .**

_Tluk_

Sugawara meletakkan kopi susu panas pesanan Tsukishima. Lalu mencari tempat duduk yang paling strategis—di samping Tsukishima. Kedua tangannya sudah dilipat di atas meja, sudah sangat siap untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan adik kelasnya itu.

"Jadi," Suga melipat kedua tangannya, memfokuskan penglihatannya kepada Tsukishima. "Kau menendang mesin itu karena kau ... lupa bawa uang?"

Tsukishima melirik Suga, mengangguk. Tanpa disadarinya, pipinya menghangat—malu karena jujur saja ia melakukannya dengan alasan yang terlalu konyol. Jari-jari panjangnya memutar-mutar gelas ukuran sedang yang hangat. Hidungnya mengendus wangi kopi yang menenangkan pikirannya.

"Pfft—"

Suga menahan tawa, wajah Tsukishima semakin panas.

"_Senpai_, aku mohon dengan sangat jangan beritahu soal tadi kepada siapapun...," Tsukishima memohon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, membenarkan kacamatanya. Sisi memalukannya terbongkar begitu saja di depan seniornya yang satu ini, padahal dia sudah memantapkan diri untuk menjaga _image_-nya di depan semua orang di Karasuno.

"Tapi, Tsukishima," Suga tersenyum lebar, menepuk-nepuk punggung Tsukishima. "Kau yang tadi marah-marah tidak jelas itu manis, lho~"

.

Hening seketika.

.

"... Hah?" Kacamata Tsukishima miring secara ajaib, berkat kalimat ajaib Suga yang tidak berhubungan dengan topik sama sekali. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'manis', _senpai_?"

Awalnya, _setter _senior Karasuno kita mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa berkata seperti tadi. Tapi, pada akhirnya Suga hanya tersenyum aneh—dia berniat untuk menggida Tsukishima.

"Menurutmu?"

Tsukishima hanya menatapnya, '_aku malas berpikir, jadi beritahu aku._'—Suga bisa mengetahui maksudnya dengan jelas.

Dan karena itu Suga tertawa lepas.

"Ah—"

Tsukishima melihatnya dengan jelas; ia menyadari sesuatu di bawah kantuk , tawa Suga yang terlihat lebih natural daripada saat bermain.

"... _Senpai_," Tsukishima membetulkan lagi kacamatanya. Iris kecoklatannya menatap lekat Sugawara. Kelihatannya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting—atau malah mau memberikan kata-kata yang bermakna peringatan seperti 'senpai, _aku bukan anak kecil yang akan diam saja_.'

Suga terbawa suasana serius Tsukishima. Dia langsung membuat pose yang tidak kalah seriusnya.

"_Senpai_—" Tsukishima menatap Suga lebih intens, dia benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius.

Suga menelan ludah, mengangguk, mempersilahkan Tsukishima untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

"_Senpai _yang tertawa lebih bebas dari biasanya ... juga kelihatan manis."

.

.

.

_Krik_

_._

_._

_._

"... hah?" Sugawara kebingungan, dia hanya bisa tersenyum—garing.

Suuuuuuperr garing.

_A-apa dia mencoba untuk membalas candaanku?_ "Itu, ano, Tsukishima—"

_Greek_

Tsukishima berdiri, menghabiskan kopi susu yang sudah agak dingin sekali minum. "Terima kasih untuk kopinya."—Dan berlari secepat mungkin, meninggalkan Sugawara yang masih keheranan dengan kalimat aneh Tsukishima.

Kalimat aneh Tsukishima yang sebenarnya tulus.

**end**

**.**

a/n rand0000000000mzzz. Bhahahahahahaha ff HQ pertama kaaaakz /w/ untuk melampiaskan napsu saya yang merasa kekurangan asupan ff Tsukishima—AND WHY FF TSUKKI SEDIKIT BGT OMG /nangish/ ada yang oshinya Tsukishima Kei? ;;;w;; Mari berkenalan ;;_;;

senyum gula, gyurachi


End file.
